


Darling Husband Mine

by LoverOfKnowledge239



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Abe Clan, Hikaru is an Onmyouji, Hikaru's younger self is in denial, Lovey Dovey Couple, M/M, Onmyoudou arts, Other, Sai is his husband, Sai is revived, onmyōji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfKnowledge239/pseuds/LoverOfKnowledge239
Summary: The future is unknown. That is a saying that everyone knows, but what if, by some strange occurrence, the future meets the past? This is what happens to Hikaru, now 21, and his husband Sai, who is granted a body by the gods. Both found themselves in the past in front go their younger counterparts along with several of their friends and family. However, the question remains: how will the timeline change because of this?





	Darling Husband Mine

A gentle smile grew on his face as he stared into the eyes of his younger counterpart. Dressed in an elegant navy blue kimono, slightly feminine in nature thanks to the white and pale pink cherry blossoms on it, he sat on his seat, elegant and serene, his amusement showing on his face. His long hair was tied back in a high ponytail by a red tie, a small silver bell on it. His bangs hung free, the tips dyed a pure silver, framing his face, which was much mature and bore slightly feminine features but highlighted his proud noble blood, as his grandfather would always claim that the Shindo family had. His eyes were a soulful spring green, light and filled with his amusement, stared down at the young boy, his left hand hiding a smile.

“You...You’re me?!?!” His younger self screeched, pointing at him in the face with a shaking finger. Behind the younger Hikaru sat the ghostly figure of Sai, who stared at his own counterpart, shock painted on his face as he stared at the breathing and alive him, dressed in a blue kimono, the masculine counterpart for Hikaru’s own clothing.  

“I am. Unlike you though, I am a pro as well as the head of a fashion empire. Also, I am 21, a decade older than you, as well as married to the man i love.” HIkaru told his younger self, his Sai chuckling softly, the former spirit wrapping his arms around Hikaru’s waist.

The spirit Sai covered his mouth as he watched his future self and the future Hikaru share a quick kiss before the two focused on them.

“Wait...I’m with Sai in the future?!?!” the younger Hikaru screeched once more as he watch.

“We are. It’s nothing bad too. Sai himself is a pro. It’s not a problem for use that he used to be dead and a spirit. The Shindo clan is directly descended from the Abe clan of onmyojis. It just so happened that we are the culmination of the Abe clan Onmyoudou arts and the head of the Abe clan, the first to awake and master the Onmyoudou arts in the last five hundred years.” Hikaru chuckled, “We have untold wealth and knowledge at our command, as well as power that lies within us. Do not let others push you down, younger me.”

Everyone let it sit before the past Sai spoke.

“Um...I must ask this: How are we going to refer to each other without confusion?” He asked carefully.

“I suppose it would be best that my Hikaru should be called Hikari. We can say that my Hikaru is your older sibling who came back to Japan after a long time oversees. We have contacts so the paperwork will be of no concern.” The older Sai said, “It would also be best that I take the part of Sai to the Go world. That way, my younger self can play as he wishes whilst suspicion is off you.”

With everyone’s agreement, the plan was set in place and the stage was ready for act one.

  



End file.
